1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string lock mechanism for locking the strings of a musical instrument at a predetermined location, and more particularly to a string lock mechanism for locking the strings of an electric guitar at the nut of the guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become quite popular to provide electric guitars with a vibrator mechanism for varying string tension for achieving tremolo effects. One problem with such mechanisms is that the strings do not always return to proper pitch with release of the vibrato. This is caused by the friction of the strings sliding over the nut (the ridge over which the strings pass at the top of the neck of the guitar). In order to eliminate this problem, devices have been developed for clamping the strings at the nut to eliminate any possibility of the strings sliding.
Prior art string clamps have several disadvantages associated with them. Some of these devices are relatively cumbersome and can interfere with the playing of the guitar. In addition, the clamp has been made integral with the nut and the resultant assembly has lacked the feature of enabling the nut to be filed to achieve the desired clearance between the strings and the first fret of the guitar. Furthermore, many guitars are provided with an adjustable truss rod assembly running the length of the neck for controllng the curvature of the neck. The adjustment means for the truss rod is preferably provided just back of the nut on the head of the guitar, and bulky string clamp devices can obstruct the adjustment mechanism.